


You Always Keep Your Promises To Me

by socialsaltysailors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsaltysailors/pseuds/socialsaltysailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"FILI AND ORI ARE PLAYING KNIGHT AND PRINCESS AND ORI IS THE PRINCESS WHO NEEDS TO BE SAVED FROM EVIL ENEMIES AND ORI IS HIDDEN AWAY IN A TOWER AKA MAYBE SITTING ON A STOOL AND FILI IS THE KNIGHT AND HAS TO DEFEAT THE EVIL AKA THE WEEDS GROWING IN THE GARDEN THEY’RE PLAYING IN AND HE BATS AT THEM WITH A STICK MAYBE IDEK OMG"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Keep Your Promises To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weesnaw (weiznoiz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiznoiz/gifts).



‘Oru, yur fuu us un muh muff,’ Grumbled Fili who was in his uncle Mithril tunic that brushed the ground. It was beautiful, if slightly war torn, and was Thorin’s most prized possession, after, of course, Fili and Kili. Fili decided to ‘borrow’ it from his uncle after he told Ori about his plan to one day reclaim Erebor and slay the dragon. Ori laughed and told him he’d go with, though he didn’t think he’d be much help. The older never laughed at him, and his little slingshot because he thought Ori was braver than he ever was.

‘I’m sorry Fili,’ whispered Ori who’s fingers finally caught the edge of the balcony. Pulling himself up, he looked down at the Dwarf who just beamed at him. ‘A-Are you okay?’ Fili smiled even wider, slammed his eyes shut, and nodded frantically. Tossing up Ori’s slingshot, Fili stepped back so he could easily see him on the balcony ledge.

Clearly his throat, and readjusting his tunic, Fili stood up tall, calling out; ‘Ori! Why are you up there? That’s no place for a princess of your nobility! Come with me, and we’ll slay bad guys together!’ Ori over dramatically swooned at the call, ‘I can not, Master Fili, for I am trapped by Elves! They’re keeping me here, and not letting me have any fun.’ Ori pounds his fist at his sides on the hard stone ledge. ‘Save me, Fili. You’re my only hope!’ Puffing his chest, he races towards Ori with the biggest battle cry his little 17 year old lungs could muster.

Swinging at the shrubbery that laid underneath the balcony in oddly formed shapes, Fili swung his stick he claimed was bigger than Smaug’s foot, he destroyed the plants. He screeched, waved and stabbed his stick into the misshapen plants. ‘I’LL SAVE YOU ORI, JUST YOU WAIT.’ His Mithril tunic caught on a twig sticking out, ‘AH! ORI, USE YOUR SLINGSHOT, THEY’VE CAUGHT ME.’ And with a panicked look upwards, Ori leaned over the edge and fired pebbles at the twig till it’s grasp released. ‘You saved me, Fili. I owe you my life.’ The younger Dwarf mumbled and looked awkwardly down, his cheeks gone red. ‘Can you help me down, Hero?’ Fili smirked, he knew he was strong enough. He’d been practicing getting strong with Uncle Thorin.

‘Jump down, I’ll catch you!’ Fili smiled, dropped his stick, and held his arms out expectantly. ‘I promise.’ The other dwarf wasn’t so sure, but he trusted Fili so he tossed his slingshot down, wiggled his butt, and flopped right into Fili’s arms. ‘I told you.’ Ori wraps his arms around his cousin’s neck, and smooshed his face into Fili’s. ‘I always knew you would. You always keep your promises to me.’ Yawning widely, Ori stretched across Fili’s arms. ‘Can I take a nap now?’ The older nodded, and sat underneath the shredded Elves with Ori on his lap who’s head was against his chest. They slept for hours, one on top of each other, until Thorin went to call them for dinner and couldn’t find them.

Dwalin was still mad about his shrubs, but he couldn’t stay angry when there were kids so adorable sleeping in the tattered remains. Nudging Thorin, Dwalin smiled and whispered to him about how it reminded him of them when they were younger.


End file.
